Hidden Twin
by 917brat
Summary: a wrong boy who lived story with the full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry because they belief he doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family. He is dark while they are light. They see Harry as something that wasn't suppose to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is no where near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter…to bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely sees? 

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing*** 

****Manipulative Dumbldore**** 

*****I do not own Harry Potter***** 

A.N. Hey I know I have done this more then once on multiple occasions but I have to make some changes to this story to make it fit then outline I had to make for it. You see my old computer fried and I lost all the information I had on it; including all of my story outlines. So I had to make new ones meaning I have to change all my stories so that they better fit all of there new outlines. But I am not only doing this so far I have also added a new chapter to every story that I have updated so far and will try my best to continue doing this.

**CHAPTER ONE- THE ATTACK AND THE REACTIONS**

Lily sat there playing with her twin sons, Harry Potter, the elder one, and Chris Potter the youngest one. She loved her children as much as she could but it was times like this that made her wish she didn't have twins in the first place. For it seemed the twins decided to play, ' lets hide mommy's wand; again. Well at least one of them did and the other wouldn't tell her where it had been hidden; refusing to rat on his brother.

Sighing Lily picked up Chris in one arm and Harry in the other, she'd just have to get James to summon it for her later; right now she needed to get her two boy's to bed. That's when she heard James's footsteps running towards her. Turning around to face him Lily's eyes widened as she heard James panicked cry of.

"Lily run, hide the boys! Peter, that rat, he betrayed us to You-know-who! Now He's Here!" Tears streaming down her face Lily ran up the stairs; cradling her children desperately to her chest as she did so. Panic and desperation making her seem like a blur as she tore up the stairs.

Sobbing Lily dashed into her children's room looking for a way out; yet finding none. Behind her she heard a thud of what she assumed as her husbands body hitting the ground; followed shortly by the sounds of Voldemort's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Wild eyes with worry Lily ran back towards the door she had just entered trying to exit it in a despite attempt to get away. Only to trip over an abandon toy left out by one of the twins. Stumbling Lily accidentally released one of the twins in an attempt to catch herself; it was Harry that she dropped.

Shocked at being dropped Harry started to cry and was quickly joined in by the much higher pitched screaming of his younger brother Chris. Scared out of her mind Lily stood up in front of her kids just as the door in front of her opened; knowing she wouldn't have time to pick them up and make a run for any longer.

Despite the fact that she was shivering in terror and horror at seeing the dark lord directly opposite of her Lily continued to stand in front of her children determined to protect them; no matter what the cost.

"Step aside girl, I'm here for the brats." Voldemort hissed out in a chilling tone.

"Never, never, I'll never let you harm my children!" Lily told the dark lord as she refused to move aside. Angered at being refused Voldemort leveled his wand at Lily before whispering in a deadly tone.

"I said move aside!" not waiting for another defiant answer Voldemort shot a stunner as her, wanting to teach her the error of her ways later; the same for her husband down below. But first he had to deal with the brats in front of him.

Voldemort looked from the baby that had been in his mothers arms to the one that was standing….wait standing.

Yes, one of the twins was now standing directly in front of Voldemort, a glare on his young face. Voldemort looked into the glowing green eyes of the brat that was standing and glare at him. Before turning his wand on said child who had dared do that to him; determined to destroy him before he could be of any threat to his plans.

All too soon the killing curse came from the tip of Voldemort's wand going towards the still standing baby; sending him fly back and crashing into a near by wall. Voldemort smiled as the spell hit the child's head. A smile which quickly turned into a shriek of rage as a solid pitch black shield appeared from no where and forced the spell to come straight back at the caster at twice the speed it had came from in the first place.

In a desperate attempt to save himself before the spell hit Voldemort pushed all of his magic in front of him desperately trying to recreate the shadowy shield the child before him had made.

But all his efforts were for not as the killing curse blasted through the visible magical shield; shattering it and tearing Voldemort's spirit from his body. Enraged Voldemort fled paying no attention as the magic of his deceased body ripped apart the house around it. Nor did he take any notice when a large part of his magic entered the fallen form of Harry and merge with the already large amount magic that was already present the small boy's body.

As the house began to fall apart around them a sharp and broken piece of the roof came plummeting down; hitting the remaining twin on his head. Giving him two deep slashes; one right on top of the other like an equal sign. Just as this happened a loud pop was heard as a young man, with shoulder length black hair, appeared shouting his friends name in a worried tone.

"JAMES! LILY! Where are you?" While running towards the house. His eyes widened when he saw the condition the house was in and for going cautiously the man quickly dashed into the house; dreading what he'd see when he got in there. Much to his joy the man found his friends under what looked to be a darker version of the stunning spell; quickly the man preformed the counter spell and waited for his friend to recover.

Not much longer after the counter curse had been preformed the James began to talk to the one who had released the spell.

"Sirius that you?" The man now identified as Sirius answered positively and waited to find out what happened; praying it wasn't what he thought it was. Unfortunately it was and this was proven true when James started screaming.

"OH MY GOOD PETER HE BETRAYED US! VOLDEMORT WAS HERE…OH! LILY AND THE BOYS!" James then tore up the stairs; Sirius quickly following right behind him. James ran towards his children's room where he heard crying coming from.

Avoiding the burning and broken wood, James quickly looked around; looking for his wife. Finally after minutes of sheer panic he found her and to his utter joy she was alive. Seeing that see was under the same spell he had been under James cast the counter curse on her; wake her up.

"Oh my head…OH MY GOD JAMES THE BOYS! YOU-KNOW WHO WAS HERE AND THE BOYS…OH THE BOYS!" Was the first thing out of Lily's mouth the moment she woke up, and those words sent the group into to a world of panic as they started looking franticly for the twins.

A cry suddenly alerted them to one of the twins, James and Lily quickly turned around looking for where the cry was coming form. Seeing their youngest son Lily picked up Chris and gasped loudly when she got a good look at him.

"James! James! Look at this!" Lily cried out as she pointed at the bleeding cuts on top of Chris's eyebrow. James vanished the blood and healed the cut the best he could before looking at Chris's new scars, once he did he loudly exclaimed.

"It's an equal mark! Chris must be the one the prophecy spoke of. You know it did say something like ' he will mark him as his equal' and that's an equal mark; so it must be Chris. He then started playing with Chris's stomach trying to get him to laugh.

While he was doing this Lily was loudly cooing at how strong how her baby boy was going to be; both of the happy parents had forgotten about there oldest child. Who was now in his Godfather's arms watching the scene with sad eyes; as if he knew what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry because they belief he doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family. He is dark while they are light. They see Harry as something that wasn't suppose to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is no where near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter…to bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely sees?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

A.N. Hey I know I have done this more then once on multiple occasions but I have to make some changes to this story to make it fit then outline I had to make for it. You see my old computer fried and I lost all the information I had on it; including all of my story outlines. So I had to make new ones meaning I have to change all my stories so that they better fit all of there new outlines. But I am not only doing this so far I have also added a new chapter to every story that I have updated so far and will try my best to continue doing this.

CHAPTER TWO- HARRY'S LIFE AND NEW SISTER

It had been five years since that faithful Halloween night and young Harry could now be seen sound asleep; in what looked to be a very restful sleep. Alas all good things must come to and Harry's shut eye was suddenly cut short when his mother shouted; quiet loudly and shrilly might I add.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAKE CHRIS HIS BREAKFAST! HE'S HUNGRY AND I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE BABY GETTING HUNGRY!" This startled Harry and caused him to come tumbling out of his bed; hitting his head on the ground hard as he did so.

Now wide awake the six year old boy went up and got the clothes he had set out for himself the night before. It was a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt; with a sigh he put both of them on. Wondering, why, the entire time, why was he treated like this, why was his twin brother was treated the way he was, and why couldn't they just be treated the same; it just wasn't fair.

Harry seeing where his thoughts where going quickly shook his head to clear it of such thoughts; already knowing the answer it wasn't fair because life rarely is fair.

Sighing as he thought this Harry absentmindedly running his hands through his wild and wavy shoulder length hair. He then put said hair in a tight braid before he started to slowly make his way down the stairs; dreading actually being down there.

After all there wasn't much he could look forward to when his father, his mother, and his twin brother all completely ignore him. Unless they wanted something from him or needed someone to blame something on; which was usually him.

Harry truly couldn't say what was worse, the aching loneliness of being completely ignored by those that are suppose to love you or the heartbreak of being treated like a slave by his own family; both hurt terrible in totally different ways.

After what felt like only seconds to Harry and much too soon for his liking, he found himself in front of his mother; who was heavily pregnant. A mother who also had an irritated look clear on her face as she took in Harry. Rolling his eyes Harry couldn't help but ask in an overly sweet and innocent tone.

"Oh mother dearest you were waiting for me? Why, oh why, didn't you say something…" this remark was met with a smack to the face before Lily handed her son a spatula and pointed her son to the kitchen; ignoring the silent tears that fell from her elder son's eyes as she did this.

Angry at himself for crying when he knew what was going to happen when he said that. Harry quickly and quietly brushed the tears away before grabbing the stuff he needed to make his dear brother his breakfast; muttering angrily to himself the whole way.

"Sure she doesn't believe in enslaving house elves, but her son now that's a totally different story. Cause it's like I soooooo want to cook for my oh-so-great brother. Really it is such an honor, a privilege, It make my day to do so much better…NOT!" finishing his little rant Harry pushed a chair to the muggle stove his mother had installed in their house and began to make scrambled eggs; an ill look on his face the entire time.

He hated scrambled eggs, and the majority if things that dealt with eggs; he hated their smell, their color, and the way the tasted. But his, oh so perfect, brother loved eggs…no he adored eggs. So they always, always had eggs or something that had lots of eggs in it.

Finishing the eggs and adding the salt and pepper he knew his brother would want, Harry picked up the dishes; as well as the pan full of eggs before turned towards the table. Only to run straight into the source of all his problems, his spoiled pampered little brother, Chris, the so called great boy who lived; who at the moment was sneering for all his worth at Harry. After seeing the sneer Harry couldn't help but be extremely grateful that they (him and his twin brother) were not identical twins; not in the least bit.

Which was true, Chris had their mother's red hair with their father's natural messy locks. He also had their father's brown eye, which most likely would need glasses later on seeing as he was already squinting at things. Chris's body still held all of its baby fat and then some. Not to mention he was around average height with a stocky build that at the moment made him look kind of like a clumsy gorilla. All and all his looks promised to be around average in the beauty department.

Harry on the other hand had his father's hair color, only it seemed darker and wavy; though his hair did look as messy as his father when it shorter. He had his mother's brilliant emerald eyes that shone with untapped power. His body, unlike his brother's, had lost all of its body fat and was already starting to get muscles. He had a swimmer's build compared to his brother's stalker build. Harry was adorable now and had the makings of a beautiful person later on in life.

Not that his parents would tell you anything remotely like this. Because in their eyes their son, Chris was the beautiful one while Harry was just a stain in their perfect life; something that was never talked about and ignored until it was needed.

Harry was broken from his comparison between himself and his brother when his brother decided to talk in a tone that screamed arrogant. A tone that Harry noticed sounded just like their parents voices most of the time and a tone that made Harry desperately wish they weren't related. That or wish that he could just hit Chris; repeatedly.

"So the freaks cooking? Uh, are you making eggs? I want eggs, if you don't make eggs I'm gonna tell mama and she'll make you make eggs so…" Here Harry tired of Chris's whining decided to interrupt his brother whining before he said something that would destroy what was left of his good mood from this morning.

"Yes, brother I am making eggs. In fact I have made your eggs. Mother already told me to…so please for the love of Merlin SHUT UP!" Harry had whispered out the last part so his brother wouldn't here it; but apparently he didn't whisper it quietly enough. For the next thing Harry knew was that his brother was running down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HARRY'S BEING MEAN TO ME! HE EVEN TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! MAMA! DADDY! DO SOMETHING!" All the while having fake crocodile like tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

Harry was dramatically paler after this happened but managed to turn back towards the stove as he tried not to tremble as the footsteps of his parents came closer. As they reached the kitchen Harry's hold on the frying pan got tighter.

Knowing that were going to start yelling soon Harry quickly turned off the stove before whirling around to face his so called loving parents; both of which were holding onto Chris's shoulder, trying to comfort him; while glaring down angrily at Harry.

Harry seeing their glare barley restrained himself from rolling his eyes and mentally counted in his head how long it would take the two to explode.

'It'll be in five….four…three...two…one…zero' and as soon as he hit zero the two started in on Harry, ignoring Chris at the moment; who was no longer fake crying but smirking at Harry as their parent yelled at him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TELLING YOU BROTHER TO SHUT UP! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! IN FACT FOR THAT YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING ANY BREAKFAST. NOW GET THE HELL UP IN YOUR ROOM OR MERLIN SO HELP ME!"

"WHY DID YOU TELL HM TO SHUT UP HE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU! SOMETHING YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T DESERVE. IN FACT JUST FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! WITHOUT BREAKFAST…Oh and Chris would you like some eggs, there right beside the stove if you do."

Ears still ringing from his parents combined yelling Harry watched with angry eyes as Chris smugly grabbed the pan that the eggs where in, which Harry really didn't want in the first place, before walking to the living room; eating the eggs the whole way. After Chris left the kitchen Harry looked at his parents, only to see them still watching Chris's retreating back; with a proud look in their eyes.

Seeing this Harry glared coldly at the couple before spinning around and marching angrily up the stairs. Not noticing that one of the portraits had seen his icy glare, nor the fact that said portrait had disappeared from its frame.

Up in his room Harry slammed the door and just looked around his room, with a blank almost empty look on his face. As far as rooms went, his was pretty bare, there wasn't much color in it and the color that was in the room had long since faded.

His room was small, it used to be a really minor guest room; one that hadn't been used in years. Off in a corner was his bed and mattress, which had pretty much came with the room; along with the dressers he put his clothing in.

In fact the only new thing in the room was the dark green curtains, on his single window, that he had received from his uncle moony last time he had visited. Which had been around a year ago and they too had started to fade; making the fit in perfectly with all the other things in his room.

Sighing Harry threw himself down on his bed, and began to once more wondering why. Why his life was like this? Why did he felt like he just didn't belong? Why his life was turning out the way it was? Why was it that no seemed to relate to him in the smallest bit and why did he seem so different from what his family wanted him to be like?

Harry after about ten minutes of this got up with a small sigh; knowing that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted any time soon. So instead he reached under his bed and grabbed a book. Which he had found a while ago but had kept hidden from his parents since then. Picking the book up Harry laid down and thought back to when he first found the book and why he kept it hidden in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

His parents had once more left and taken Chris to the park that he had wanted to go to; totally forgetting the four year old Harry Potter, their other son, in their hast to leave. Now said four year was exploring the Potter manor, trying to forget be forgotten by his parents; it wasn't working that well. Barley holding back the tears that he so desperately wanted to cry Harry thought about what his family was doing at this moment. Harry as he thought this quickly turned the next corner and paused he had no idea where he was; seeing as he has never been in this part of the manor.

The thought of being in an unexplored part of the Potter manor sent both a wave of excitement and fear though Harry and without so much as a glance back Harry almost ran down the hall. Though he was careful enough to remember a few of the decorations that he ran past in the hall so that he could remember his way back and perhaps if what he found was interesting enough find this place again.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been walking but he knew that it had been for a while, at least an hour now, and that is when he finally found a door. It wasn't like any other door in the Potter manor, for one, the door was pitch black, and for another, the door seemed to be calling to Harry. Begging him to open it, to step inside it and see what was inside there. Harry couldn't seem to, and in all honesty didn't want to, fight off the magic calling for him to open the door. Later in his room when he was alone Harry would admit to himself that while he really hadn't wanted to fight off the magic it was still very stupid of him to not of at least tried to fight off the magic. He would also admit to himself that he was very lucky that the door didn't want harm him for opening it; or hadn't had something behind it that would of caused him some serious damage.

For that is exactly what Harry did, he opened the door like the magic was compelling him to do in the first place. He had wrapped his small pale fingers around the door knob, before pulling it open. What had happen when he opened the door wasn't expected, he had been prepared for an explosion of magic but not the sight that met him.

Instead of an explosion of magic, there was a dimly light room. Which Harry saw was light by a flickering candle; a candle that only gave the rather small room enough light for everything to barley be seen. A small candle that was almost directly in the center on the room. Because of this Harry immediately noticed the large blood red book on a cushioned alter in the center of the room; directly behind the candle lighting the room.

Cautious, but extremely curios, Harry slowly made his way over to the book; looking out for any traps there could be along the way as he did so. When Harry was finally at the book he didn't immediately grab it. Instead he decided to look at the books cover. So that he could try to figure out what the book was about and perhaps see if he could get a hint if the book in front of him was cursed in anyway.

Once Harry looked at the cover a few things immediately stood out to him. For one there were runes circling around and going up the spine of the book. Another thing was the thickness of the book; it was one of the thickest books Harry had ever seen and he had been in the Potter's extremely large library. But it wasn't those things that had made Harry pale, wide eyed and shaken, no that were the book's title that did that. Standing out in pitch black letters on the blood red cover was the words, BLOOD MAGICS.

Taking a deep breath Harry slowly began to reach out for the book. Because Harry knew, no matter what it was about, he needed to read it, he needed to do that since the moment he saw it; and he would read it despite the fact his parents hated everything to do with blood magic.

Harry's fingers brushed lightly against the cover of the book and to Harry's great shock, as well as horror, a rush of pure magic came pouring out of the book. As it did this Harry couldn't help but think. 'Well I guess I finally got that magic explosion I was waiting for earlier.'

Harry, after getting over his shock and horror that he had been feeling earlier, watched the magic in complete amazement. Only for that amazement to turn to panic and pure terror when the magic that was circling the book began to slowly twist around the hand that was still connected to said book.

Harry seeing the magic going higher up his arm and that his hands was now completely covered desperately tried to pull his hand off the book's cover. But quickly found out that he couldn't because the magic on the book was forcing him to keep a hold of said book.

Harry watched in horror, with tears pouring out of his eyes, as the magic continued to wrap around him. Now everything below his shoulders was coved in the pulsing magic and worse yet the magic didn't seem to have come to a stopping point yet.

It had made quick work of both his arms and chest; now it was starting to snake its way around his throat. As it did this Harry let out an ear piercing scream. That is when he remembered that no one was home; so no one would here him if he did scream. Feeling hopeless Harry closed his eyes as the magic completely swallowed him; tears streaming from said eyes.

He was prepared for the worst as the magic completely covered him. Only, to his great surprise, for a voice to start speaking in his mind. This voice was both calming and intelligent as it said.

"Be calm young one. The magic from this book shall not harm you. All it is doing is bonding the book to you. Seeing as you're the only one in a century who has the natural talent and power to use the blood magic this book teaches. Now young one you have this book, it is completely your's and no one else's. In it are some of the secrets of blood magic; but be warned not all that is in this book is for your own good…Also young one please hear and heed me when I say, not all that is light is good and right and not all that is dark is evil and wrong. Magic works only in shades of grey; it is your choices and intent when using magic that makes it right or wrong. Remember this and heed it for that shall be of great help in the future." This said, the voice started to fade out; leaving Harry alone with a blood red book in his hands.

Slowly Harry stroked the cover of the book wondering just what was he going to do with it. He knew, now that he had it in his hands, that touching the book wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done; but know that it was done there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Swallowing Harry allowed himself to trace the title of the book once more before deciding he was going to keep it. No matter how his father would react if he ever found out Harry had kept a book on blood magic and study it for that matter. No matter what he so called family would try to do to him when they found out about the book and what it had taught him. No matter what happened Harry decided to keep the book and learn from it. That thought in mind, Harry ran into his room and hide the book; just as his family walked back in the house.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shaking himself from his memory Harry once more brought his attention back to his book. He then opened its ancient pages to where he last was reading from, which was about one-fourth the way through the book, and once more eagerly began to read. For even after reading as much as he had of the book Harry could honestly say that blood magic never creased to amaze him.

A small smile light up Harry's face as he began to lose himself in the book. Harry keep this small smile on his face as he read on about the ancient art of blood magic; totally ignoring the outside world as he did so. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear or notice the house elf that popped in with what looked like a breakfast; right in front of him. That is until the house elf spoke in a high pitched voice. (Making Harry drop his book in shock as it did so.)

"Mister Potter, Miny is thinking yous is hungry and Master Jothan Potter is telling Miny to bring yous some food." Hearing this Harry was shocked and said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Jonthan Potter…THE PORTRAIT! The one my father put in the attic and claimed he was no family of his!" This seemed to anger Miny, for it was in a surprisingly cold tone that she answered Harry's question.

"Yes that Portrait. James Potter had nos right to dos that's. House no belong to him he no master of Homey!" Greatly confused Harry asked the house elf another question this time with wonder in his voice.

"But Miny isn't my father the head of the Potter house, and if so wouldn't he own this house?" After hearing this Miny smirked, a both surprising and scary look on a house elf, before telling Harry.

"NO mister Potter, James is no trues Master of the Potters, yes he is head of homey but only till trues head is found. This angered James very much becauses he isn't true heir so he hides last trues heirs portrait, which hes has no rights to be doing! This also means when Master Jothan tells us to dos something, we dos it instead of what Mister James says. When yous is done Mister Potter yous should know Master Jothan wants yous to see hims soon." This said Miny left, leaving a steaming plate of food in front of Harry.

It was only after the house elf left that Harry remembered that there wasn't suppose to be any house elves in the house in the first place. At least that was what his father had told his mother; promised her in fact. Thinking on this Harry couldn't help but smirk as he took a bite of the delicious smelling and steaming food in front of him; it seems his father had lied about quiet a few things.

Harry took great joy in his meal, grateful for once to actually feel full, and as he finished he set the dish aside; which to his great surprise vanished soon after he set it down.

Before he could even begin to wonder where the dish had disappeared to he heard the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs; footstep that quickly alerted Harry to the fact that his father was coming. In a near panic Harry rushed over to his book, which was still on the floor from when he dropped it in his shock, and quickly picked it up. Looking around franticly Harry managed to find a hiding spot for his book. He quickly placed it there before throwing himself on his bed; wincing slightly as he hit the harder part of his mattress as he did so.

Hearing the doorknob turn Harry shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, just as his father walked into his room. Harry kept his yes shut even as his father marched angrily into his room muttering about lazy sons. Hearing what he was muttering Harry couldn't help but feel a since of dread. This feeling continued to grow until Harry couldn't take it any more and snapped open his eyes to see what his father wanted.

Unfortunately it was also this moment his father decided Harry had enough lazing about and needed to get to work. For the second Harry's eyes opened he was roughly jerked out of his bed and thrown on the ground. Wincing slightly at his now throbbing head Harry slowly got off the floor, all the while listening as his father ranted on; barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes as he did so.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? WHY CAN'T YOU DO YOUR WORK AROUND THE HOUSE? NO YOU'RE JUST LAZY! I ACTUALLY HAD TO COME UP HERE AND GET YOU TO DO YOUR CHORES! THEN WHEN I DO COME UP HERE AND GET YOU I FIND YOU SLEEPING! I BET CHRIS, THE BOY WHO LIVED WOULDN'T DO THIS…" Here Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes and couldn't help but sarcastically adding in a soft tone.

"Your right Chris wouldn't brush of his chores. For the pure and simple reason of him never having any chores to brush off in the first place." To bad Harry hadn't said his statement quiet enough for the next thing he knew he was on the ground tasting blood; with the right side off his face throbbing.

Slowly Harry reached up and touched his cheek; his father had slapped him and had slapped him hard. Harry knew his father had slapped him before and most likely was going to slap him in the future but that didn't stop the bitter tears from falling down his face as he stared up at his father; who was glaring hatefully at him. James seeing his son's tears sneered at the sobbing boy and spate out hatefully at him.

"Stop crying you brat or I can do a lot worse than a slap to the face. Hell you deserve more then a slap to the face. Now get downstairs and get your chores done you ungrateful brat. It's the least you can do seeing as your brother injured himself saving you unworthy life when Voldemort came …WHICH YOU CAUSED WITH YOUR SCREAMING!." Harry after hearing this couldn't stop his eyes from widening, he didn't think his father had thought that lowly of him. Harry was so stuck on this thought, as he stared off into space that he didn't notice as his father turned around and start walking down the stairs. That is until his father, face red in rage, stormed back up the stairs and caught his unaware son off guard by kicking him sharply in the stomach.

Harry let out a loud cry of pain as he hit the wall and most likely would of keep on crying. If his father hadn't reached down and grabbed Harry by his hair; pulling the braid out as he did so. Before dragging him out of his room by his hair.

Soon James had his son at the top of the stairs, the ones that lead down to the down stairs hallway, but instead of letting his son walk downstairs on his own James did something much crueler. James decided to throw his son down the stairs and watched as his son tumbled down the stairs. Hitting his head on nearly every stair, as well as the wall down the stairway, as he made his way downwards. James watched all of this with a nasty smirk on his face.

That is until his son crumbled at the base of the stairs not moving; it was then a flash of concern made its way on his face.

Rushing down the stairs, James was down by his son's side in a second and checked to see if he was alive. When he noticed he was James let out a sigh if relief and said to himself.

"Good, he's alive; I really don't want any bad publicity for killing the little shit; even if that is what he deserves." Unknown to James, Harry was still awake and had heard what his father had said. It was at that moment he knew how much his family, his father at the least, thought of him and though it hurt him deeply Harry knew this information would help him in the long run; or at least in the end.

Harry knowing his father was getting impatient, and not wanting to find out what he would do to him if he didn't, decided it was time to 'wake up'. So he started to groan softly like he was coming to. This groan caught James attention alright and it wasn't long before Harry found himself being roughly pulled up by his arms until he was face to face with James. Harry's feet were dangling in the air as he listened in disbelieve at what his Father was growling out.

"Stupid boy I can't believe you fell down the stairs. How clumsy are you? Are you trying to make your brother look bad? You have to show the whole damn world just what a dumb clumsy freak Chris has for a brother, as a TWIN! Don't you boy! Oh and don't think you will be getting out of your chores just because you threw your self down a couple of stairs!" Harry's eyes hardened as James said this knowing now that the dream of his father caring for him was just that a dream; for as far as he could see his father was so wrapped up in his brothers fame that he would never really care for him. Because in his father's eyes Harry knew he would never really matter as much as the oh so great boy who lived; he would never be as important as Chris. It was then that Harry, still hanging in his father's hold decided he would get fame, he would get power, he would get everything his father would ever wanted, and then turn his back on his so called family; showing them just how it felt to be the one left in the cold.

It was suddenly being thrown to the ground that knocked Harry out of his thoughts. Glaring slightly Harry looked up, only to be quickly slapped in the face as his father snapped out.

"Quite glaring boy and do your chores! I'm taking your brother outside so stay silent and out of the way of the press that may come!" This said James sent one last glare at the fallen boy before spinning around and stalking off.

Grumbling about favoritism and bastard fathers Harry went to go get the cleaning materials needed to do his chores. He was in the middle of scrubbing the hallway floor when a sudden cry alerted him to a problem outside; the screaming came from his mother.

"JAMES COME QUICK THE BABY IS COMING! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! GET THE HELL OVER HERE! JAMES THE BABY IS COMING!" Harry's eyes widened when he heard this and as quick as he could he ran to the fire place; ready to floo out with his family.

Only to stop dead in his track as he saw his family leaving without him, it seems once more he had been forgotten. This thought in mind Harry went back to his chores; ignoring both the tears falling down his face and the sympathetic looks he got from some of the passing portraits.

It was late in the nigh when his family finally came back; to a very clean house. They didn't even act like they had left him behind nor like he had been missed. This hurt Harry deeply even though he thought he should be used to it; at least a little bit seeing a how much his family usually ignored him. But Harry honestly wasn't used to it and it showed by the tears streaming down his face.

Harry who had stayed up in the hopes that he would be to see his new little sister slowly got up and wiped the tears off his face, before gathering all the courage he had and asked his mother; who was holding the baby.

"Mama may I see the baby please?" His mother was in a good mood so she decided to let Harry see his little sister, while saying.

"This is your new sister Alyssa, don't touch her." Harry's emerald eyes fell on his sister and at that moment he promised to always protect his sister no matter what. All it took for him to make that promise was to see his sister's identical green eyes staring back at him with both innocents and more importantly love.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry because they belief he doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family. He is dark while they are light. They see Harry as something that wasn't suppose to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is no where near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter…to bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely sees?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

A.N. Hey I know I have done this more then once on multiple occasions but I have to make some changes to this story to make it fit then outline I had to make for it. You see my old computer fried and I lost all the information I had on it; including all of my story outlines. So I had to make new ones meaning I have to change all my stories so that they better fit all of there new outlines. But I am not only doing this so far I have also added a new chapter to every story that I have updated so far and will try my best to continue doing this.

**Chapter 3**

Years had past since Harry's little sister had been born and young Harry had turned from a six year old into an eleven year old. An eleven year old knew just how much he meant to his oh so loving family. And currently an eleven year old that had two different letters clutched in his hands.

Harry looked at the two letters in his hands in wonder. He hadn't opened either one but he could tell that they were both acceptance letters from two totally different schools. Which in its self surprised Harry because with how little his family talked about him and how openly his brother despised him when they did, he hadn't expect to get even one acceptance letter let alone two.

Slowly Harry began to open one of the letters, it was the one he thought he might, just might, be getting; the Hogwart's letter. Once he had it open Harry began to read it silently to himself; a small frown on his near emotionless face as he did so.

_Harry J. Potter_

_Smallest room on the abandoned guest hall._

_England, Potter manor._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcery, Chef Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy. of Wizards_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry after reading this short and rather uninformative letter looked at the supplies list that was attached to the letter; a frown still on his face as he did so. A frown that got even bigger as he looked through the list and immediately noticed that he had read all the books that were on the list when he was much younger. Not only that but the books that were on the list only held the bare basics of their subject; which was something he had long since memorized.

After realizing this Harry put the Hogwart's letter down, a look of disappointment on his face as he did so. After all he expected more from the school that was boasted to be one of the best; if not one of the best schools in world.

He then, trying to get over his disappointment, picked up the other acceptance letter; hoping that it would be better then the Hogwarts letter had been. Harry as soon as he opened the other letter noticed that it was much longer then the Hogwart's letter; it read.

_Harry James Potter_.

_Heir to the Potter line_

_Resident of: The Potter Manor, in Scotland._

_You have here by been invited to Starlight academy. A school of sorcery and different works of magic. Which has been teaching magic and many other subjects to others for well over a centaury. _

_We offer a wide selection of magic classes that you can choose from; as well as an equally variety of non-magical classes to select from. Starlight academy is a year long school that only has a small break during Christmas and Easter Holiday; which if the student choices the student is allowed to visit his or her home. There really isn't a summer vacation._

_Starlight academy is a very strict school that pushes students to and passed their limits. Making them the best that the can be; the school and its teachers will accept nothing less._

_It is a school that's graduating classes are among the top and most wanted magic users in the entire magic community and we hope to see your face among the few that have been accepted into our school._

_P.S- Starlight academy does not allow discrimination, and punish any discrimination heard or seen harshly; a punishment that is not always carried out by the professor. This school takes pride in the fact that it teaches many different types of magical beings. Ranging from Vampires, elves, werewolves, to witches, or wizards. With witches and wizards being in the minority._

_Please take note that any discrimination could result in death and that Starlight academy isn't to be held responsible in such cases. Also note that class choices will be held at the academy and all school supplies will be bought at the small town by the school._

_IF A STUDENT DECIDES TO COME TO THIS SCHOOL THEY NEED TO ADD A DROP OF THEIR BLOOD ON THEIR LETTER AND THE LETTER WILL TRANSPORT THE STUDENT TO THE SCHOOL AS SOON AS THEIR BLOOD HITS THE LETTER._

_Have a nice day and hope to see you soon_

_Headmistress of Starlight academy _

Harry after reading the rather informative letter, which gave a lot more information then the Hogwarts letter had, was positive that he wanted to go to Starlight academy instead of Hogwarts. Now all he needed to do was get his parents to agree to let him go there and Harry knew just how to do that.

With a small smirk on his face, Harry decided to put his plan into action. So with that in mind Harry grabbed both his acceptance letters and after making sure the Hogwarts letter was on top and clearly visible started to make his was down the stairs; humming slightly in a happy tone as he did so.

When Harry got downstairs, he immediately got the feeling he was intruding. For the minute he entered the room his family was in all forms of happiness, that had been on their faces, quickly disappeared the second they saw him.

Harry seeing the Hogwarts letter on the table in front of his parents and knowing that it was what they had been celebrating with Chris; took a step forward to show him his Hogwarts letter. This certainly got him a reaction, none of them were really positive; though all just what he was looking for all the same.

His father glared fiercely at him, as if he had stolen something important from him and was bragging about it in front of him. His mother frowned at the letter in his hand as if it shouldn't be there and she was confused as to why it was. But it was his brother's reaction that really got his attention; seeing as he was doing exactly what Harry hoped he would do.

Chris face went dark red and his eyes were bulged out of his head as he stared at the letter in Harry's hand. In his head Harry, after seeing this, began a mental count down for the explosion that was going to occur and no sooner then he hit zero that Chris began screaming.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME TO HOGWARTS WITH ME! I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T BE COMING! YOU SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY MAGIC SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT! NOW HE'S GOT A HOGWARTS LETTER AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS NOW! TELL HIM HE ISN'T ALLOWED TO GO! TELL HIM THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE AND MAKE TH FREAK GET RID OF HIS LETTER! DO IT NOW!" Chris then threw himself on the ground and began screaming at the top of his lungs; while crying big crocodile tears. Seeing this Lily rushed over to where Chris had thrown himself down on the ground and immediately began to try to calm him down.

"Don't worry baby you most likely will never see him in the first place. After all he isn't good enough to get in the house you'll be getting into. There is no way he'll get in to Gryffindor. In fact, he'll probably not even be good enough to get in to any of the houses at Hogwarts; they're all too good for him. Plus, he hardly has any magic, so you don't have to worry about him showing you up in any of your classes. Nor has he had any of the extra training that you have, and he isn't the boy who lived. He's nothing special; you are." But this didn't seem to work the way Lily had hoped it would. For as soon as Chris seemed to understand what his mother was saying he howled at the top of his lungs.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! I DON'T WANT HIM TO, I DON'T WANT HIM TO! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T…" Here Harry decided to interrupt, for both the sake of his hearing and for him plans. He did this by turning towards his now panicking parents before saying in a clear near monotone voice.

"Wait, I did get another acceptance letter to a different school. If you want me to go there instead I will. I just didn't bring it up the other letter because thought you'd want me to go to Hogwarts; not some other school."

Apparently this was the right time to bring up the second letter because all the fussing that had been going on stopped and everyone turned to face Harry; various looks of disbelieve on their faces. That is when James decided to speak up; make Harry frown slightly and Chris grin when they both heard what he said.

"So you got another acceptance letter besides Hogwarts. What is it the school for Squibs or near Squibs or something like that? Because that would be the only way you could get another acceptance letter when Chris, the boy who lived, didn't. Not that it matters, as Hogwarts is the best school there is. That's why you'll be going to that other school what ever it is called while Chris goes to Hogwarts. Plus no one will be able to link us to you there which makes it even better. Yes you WILL be going to that other school and there is NOTHING you can do to change that; got me boy!"

After hearing this Harry ducked his head down, as if he was depressed at if what his father said; as if it had actually hurt him. When in reality he was doing his best to hide a small smile of success from his so-called father. James seeing Harry's head drop down smiled at what he believed to be his depressed son; before saying in a tone with a sneer clear in it.

"Now boy, go and get your sister and tell her to come downstairs for breakfast. Then go to your room, and in an hour and a half we will be going to get the things you need for school; you will go get those and stay out of our way. While we go get the stuff Chris wants as well as the things he needs for his school. So be prepared to leave then or you will be left behind and then you'll have to go to that squib schools of your unprepared." Harry after hearing this rolled his eyes before going up to get his little sister. Which truthfully wasn't much of a chore to him; after all he really loved his little sister and she adored him.

Once Harry made it up the stairs, he turned to the right and walked to the forth room down the hall, before knocking gently on said door. Hearing a soft groan within the room Harry smiled slightly before slowly opening the door and calling out in a whispered tone; knowing the sleeping girl inside wouldn't hear it.

"Alyssa, Alyssa you need to wake up. Wake up or I'll tickle you. If your not up the tickling starts in three…two…one…zero!" This said Harry jumped on the still sleeping Alyssa's bed and started tickling the life out of his sleeping sister. Causing said girl to snap up immediately and start laughing.

Minutes later Harry was lying on his sister's bed grinning at the now panting girl. Alyssa seeing her big brother grin let a large smile stretch across her face as she cuddled up to her favorite brother's side.

Harry seeing this hugged his sister to his side before reluctantly pushing himself up with a sigh. Alyssa hearing her brother sigh and feeling him get up, turned curious eyes to her brother. Harry seeing the questioning look his sister was giving him smiled slightly at her before verbally answering her questioning eyes.

"I was told to come and get you for breakfast, so you better go get ready and go downstairs or our loving parents will think you're not hungry and start breakfast with out you. Or they will thank that I ignored them…" Here Harry noticed his sisters 'what about you' look and decided to comfort her knowing she already knew how he was treated.

"Don't worry about me sis. I'm going to be in my room, preparing for the trip to get school supplies." The last part of what Harry said really caught Alyssa's attention for no sooner had it left Harry's mouth that Alyssa exclaimed.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! SCHOOL SUPPLIES! What do you mean by school supplies!" She then turned huge watery emerald eyes to her brother begging him to explain what he meant. Harry seeing the look his sister was giving him almost flinched and with in seconds was explaining what he had meant when he had said school supplies; in a quick rushed tone.

"Well umm… the school acceptance letters arrived earlier this morning. I happened to get two, to my great surprise let me tell you. Anyway, the two letters I received were from Hogwarts and Starlight academy. Seeing as I got two letters and I knew Chris would throw a fit about not wanting me to go to Hogwarts with him; which he believes is the best school and only he should be allowed to go. I made a plan. A pretty damn good one if I may say so my self. I made our dear parents think that I want to go to Hogwarts and got Chris to throw a fit. When our parents were at their wits end about what to do I 'cautiously' mentioned the second letter and our parents being the loving caring people they are 'allowed' me to go to the school they know noting about…oh and a school father seems to thinks is a school for squib. Something, which I seriously doubt. I mean from the letter I got it sounds like an amazing school…. Anyway what I said earlier about going to go and get school supplies is because our dear father is taking us to go get supplies…well taking Chris out to get whatever he wants and drag me along so he can at least say he did take me out for supplies; rather I get them or not. Now seeing as you are ready why don't you go downstairs and get some breakfast before father decides to come storming up here demanding to know what is holding you up. And Sis. don't worry I'm positive father is going to take you shopping with us later so we can discuses it better then. OK?" After nodding her head to her brothers question Alyssa went teary eyed down the stairs; leaving Harry sitting by himself on her bed.

Sighing Harry got up from his sisters bed and walked down the next six hallways to get to his room. Harry walked into his dimly lit room and threw himself down on his small hard bed, (the same bed he had when he was six.) and immediately regretted it as his back throbbed in pain from being slammed on to the thin mattress. Rubbing his back Harry slowly got back up from his bed.

Once he was up from the rock of a bed he had thrown himself in Harry looked around his room a few times checking to see if anything was around do see him. Before going beneath his bed and lifting up the floorboard under his bed; all as quietly as possible. Harry then pulled out from under his bed a familiar worn and obviously well read blood red book. It was the book on blood magic that Harry had gotten all those years ago and Harry was re-reading it once again.

Harry, who had lost himself in his reading, was startled when a loud pop and the sound of footsteps alerted him to the fact that a house elf just appeared in his room.

Looking up Harry was able to tell that it wasn't just any house elf but Miny and she had a small tray of, some very healthy but delicious looking, breakfast for him.

"Hello Master Harry, Miny is being told by Master Jothan Potter to makes sure you's be eating breakfast and Master Jothan bes telling me to tells you to be seeing him after yous is done eating breakfast." This said Miny nodded her head before popping away; leaving Harry to his breakfast. Harry knowing the silent message to hurry, quickly ate of all his breakfast and started off to the attic. Where Jothan Potter's portrait was, all the while thinking about his first meeting with said portrait.

**FLASHBACK**

A six-year-old Harry was lying on his bed smiling slightly as he thought of his newborn little sister, when a loud pop startled him enough that he fell out of his bed.

Where he came face to face with a pair of very enraged eyes that belonged to Miny. Feeling nervous and slight afraid of the house elf Harry liked his lips before asking.

"What's the matter Miny, why do you look so upset?" After hearing this Miny, to Harry's growing confusion, seemed to get even angrier. That is until Miny, who looked ready to explode, looked into Harry's eyes and saw that Harry honestly didn't know why she was so angry. Because of this Miny was able to let go of the majority of her anger before answering Harry's question; though her tone let Harry know that she wasn't completely calm.

"Mister Harry was suppose to go see master Jothan Potter, hes still waiting for yous and yous should nots be keeping Master waiting!" Harry after hearing this went wide eyed and immediately started apologizing

"Oh I am so sorry I had so much to do and I guess with everything that had happened I forgot your master wanted to meet with me. Please forgive me and if neither of you mind I would happily go see him now…If you could lead the way to him?"

Miny, still slightly angry but, knowing her Master wanted to talk to Harry and knowing Harry was being sincere in his apology nodded her head before holding out her hand to Harry; prepared to lead him to her Master. Harry seeing Miny's outstretched hand gently reached out and grabbed a hold of it; all the while hoping the house elf was no longer angry with him. After Harry grabbed Miny's hand, the house elf started to walk out the room; with Harry following quickly and quietly behind.

They had been walking for about ten minutes and Harry was yet again in a part of the manor that he had never been in before. This once more caused Harry to constantly stop and look around in wonder. Which in turn cause Miny, the house elf, to have to drag Harry along so that they could keep moving; this continued until they reached the attic.

So it was a pouting Harry and a frustrated house elf that meet the portrait of Jothan Potter. Who upon seeing the two (Harry, and Miny) burst out laughing.

Hearing the laughter Harry stopped pouting and looked up in shock at the laughing portrait. What he saw left him in an even greater state of shock. For Jothan Potter looked nothing like his father, who said he looked like what a Potter should look like. (Mean that James Potter thought that what he looked like himself is what a Potter should look like.) In fact, Jothan looked similar to Harry more then anything. Except where Harry was naturally really pale, Jothan seemed have a dark tan and where Harry had brilliant emerald eyes, Jothan had deep ocean blue eyes, but besides those differences, the two looked almost the same. Jothan seemed to notice this as well because Harry was knocked out of his comparison between himself and the Jothan when a slightly rough but shocked voice exclaimed.

"Merlin, you look as if you could be my son; more so then my actual son did!" After saying this Jothan smiled happily at Harry, which in turn caused Harry to smile shyly back at him. Harry then gathered his courage and in a slightly shaky voice asked.

"Sir could you please tell me why you wanted to see me…and why me?" Jothan at hearing the first question got a serious look on his face, a look that quickly turned murderous when he heard the total lack of confidence the boy had when he voiced the second question. Jothan knowing where Harry got his lack of confidence spat a few choice words at one James Potter, before willing away the murderous feelings he had for that man and started to talk to Harry; in a gentle tone.

"Harry, stop it. You're not worthless; you're not a burden or any of the things that sorry of an excuse of a father calls you. In fact you have the most potential, in so many things, that I have seen in a long time. So don't let that weak minded, weak willed and almost powerless great-great-great grandson of mine put you down!" Jothan, after saying this, looked at Harry and noticed with some pride that Harry had straightened up his back and a small fire had returned to his eyes. Seeing this fire his Harry's eyes Jothan decided that now would be a good time to tell Harry just why he wanted him here. That in mind Jothan once again straitened his face into a serious look and began to speak.

"Harry, your probably wondering why I asked for you here; right." Here Jothan waited for Harry's answer and when he got in the form of a nod he continued.

"Well it's because when I said you have the most potential I have seen in a long time I wasn't only talking about magical potential but something more. I can tell that you are going to be someone who is going to make changes, someone who is going to make a huge difference in the world, good or bad I don't know but I do know that I want to help make sure that is possible. Now come closer and stand directly in front of me." Harry completely shocked at hearing what Jothan said didn't move immediately. But when Jothan cleared his throat and gave Harry a pointed look, Harry quickly got over to where Jothan had told them. Jothan seeing this continued

.

"O.K now that you're there I want you to reach out and feel the left side of my portrait. When you do you'll feel a sort of small indention. I want you to put a drop of blood on that indention and say, ' Allow me, Harry James Potter, entrance to The Room. I have permission to enter this room from Jothan Anderson Potter, the last true head to the Potter house.' you have to say it exactly like that and once you do the portrait will open up and let you in. Now hurry up and get started." Harry started to do as Jothan said but paused when he got to the part about using his blood.

He knew the power of blood and wasn't sure about using it around a stranger; even if this stranger was one of the very few people who had ever treat him with kindness. Jothan seeing this couldn't help but smile proudly at Harry's caution but he also knew that they needed to be quick about this; so he started to reassure Harry.

"Harry I promise you it's not a trap. If I had wanted to kill you I would have had Miny poison your food or I would have killed you with my magic the day you touched my book on blood magic the moment you touched it. But I didn't, despite the opportunity, I didn't, so pleas trust me when I say this will not cause you any harm. Now please do as I said and open the portrait." Harry seeing the sense in what Jothan was saying once again started to do what he need to do to open the portrait and this time Harry quickly added the blood that was needed to the portrait. Harry then started to say the necessary words to open the portrait.

"Allow me, Harry James Potter, entrance to The Room. I have permission to enter from Jothan Anderson Potter, the last true head of the Potter house." Harry then watched with open mouth amassment as the portrait of Jothan started to fold in on itself to revealing a large, now doorless, room filled with many different things. Among these things were many ancient looking but in perfect condition books and weapons that radiated a serious amount of power. Harry was so caught up in looking around the room he literally jumped a foot in the air when an amused voice spoke from almost directly beside him.

"So Harry enjoying The Room? I know I did when I was first introduced to it." Harry quickly spun around to face where the voice was coming from and was shocked to find Jothan sitting in a new portrait; smirking at him. Jothan seeing Harry's shocked look decided to tease him a little.

"Oh surprised to see me Harry, why? Because my portrait outside the room folded up? Well there is a very simple reason I'm in this portrait right now instead of folded up in the one outside. It's called magic now say it with me m-a-g-i-c, magic." Hearing this Harry blushed and to the further amusement of Jothan muttered an embarrassed.

"Shut up." After hearing this Jothan couldn't help but laugh slightly. Though he did stop when Harry got an annoyed look on his face and started explaining about the room to a still slightly embarrassed Harry; amusement still in his voice as he did so.

"Harry this room has all of the Potter's rarest books and heirlooms. All of these books are incredible rare and aren't in the Potter library. I want you to take five of these books and some of these weapons to use. Starting with those five books on the table; I had Miny take them down for you earlier, as well as those two pitch black daggers beside them." Harry seeing what Jothan was talking about walked over to a table where five books were resting; with two beautiful black daggers lying beside them.

When he got to the table Harry slowly reached over and got the first book off the stack of books. Before reading the title, placing it down, and going for the next book in the stack, doing the same he had done for the first, before continuing on through the stack. Harry continued doing this until he had read all five titles of the books on the table, the books were: The Truth of Blood Magic. By Merlin, The Blood Of Magic By S.S, Guarding Our Mind and Emotions. By Owen Void, The Ways of the Lord of The House. By Martin Black and, Magic, How Your Body Affects It. By Sir Nathan Potter. Jothan seeing that Harry looked eager to start reading the books started reading the books smiled and told Harry.

"I can see you want to get started on reading immediately so don't let me stop you. Just come up here when you finished all of those books so I can give you new ones. Also take the daggers with you and practice with them, but only practice with them when Miny is with you; which will be about and hour and half every day, ok. After all we don't want you getting hurt with out some one there to help you out right.'" Excited to get started Harry eagerly nodded his head and rand out of the attic to his room; with the laughter of Jothan following behind him as he did so.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry after going through this memory shook his head to clear it, before looking around and to his surprise he found himself at the attic door leading towards Jothan's portrait. Smiling slightly Harry slowly opened the attic door and walked in, he made sure to close the door behind him, before calling out softly.

"Hellos Jothan, I'm here what is it that you wanted to talk to me about"? Jothan hearing this gave Harry his usual smile before replaying.

"Hello, Harry why don't you go in The Room? There are some things I would like to talk to you about and to ask you about." Harry knowing that Jothan was being serious nodded his head and quickly began to open up the portrait; with a drop of his blood and a pulse of his magic. Once the portrait was open Harry walked in and calmly sat down in one of the cushioned chairs facing Jothan's portrait; waiting for Jothan to start the conversation. He didn't have long to wait for no sooner then he had sat down that Jothan started talking.

"Okay Harry I think it is time I come completely honest with you. Yes, I did help you because I thought you had a huge potential but I also helped you because I plan to make you the Potter heir and the next true head of house. That's why I had you studying all about fighting and defending yourself. That's why I have and still am having you constantly practicing everything you study, and that's why I am always telling you to continue to push yourself past your limits. Because I don't want the heir of the Potter house, my heir, to be hurt and more importantly don't want you, some I see as a son, to get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Harry but I wanted to be sure you were ready for all the responsibilities that came with being named the potter heir and now I think you are ready for those responsibilities." Jothan after saying all of this turned to look at Harry; who had been completely silent during his entire explanation.

Whatever reaction Jothan had been expecting it wasn't the one he got. For he was clearly surprised when Harry suddenly jumped up with a trumpet grin on his face and exclaimed.

"So that's why my acceptance letter said to the heir of the Potter line under my name. I was wondering about that, I mean my father has told everyone that would listen that my brother was the Potter heir; so why would my letter have the Potter heir as my title? But I guess what you said explains it…" Harry, who realized he was starting to ramble, blushed and looked at Jothan who had a very confused look on his face; which in turn caused Harry to become confused.

Jothan seeing that Harry was confused because of his reaction to his news decided to explain to Harry just why he was so confused; and hopefully getting the answer he wanted while doing so.

"I didn't think that the Hogwarts acceptance letter included the social status of the person it was sending the letter to. They must have started doing so real recently." Harry at hearing this lost the confused look he had been sporting as his eyes widened in realization. He then blushed slightly before he explained what had happened earlier.

"Oh, Hogwarts doesn't add the social status of anyone, besides Dumbldore that is, and their letters are really uninformative by the way; which must be hell for those who aren't originally from the wizarding world…. But I got two acceptance letters in the mail today. One was from Hogwarts, which was the only letter I thought I might be getting, and the other one was from a place called Starlight Academy. Which is the one that had my social status and…" Here Harry trailed off as he got a good look at the look of pure disbelieve and shock on Jothan's face. Worried as to why Jothan was looking at him like that Harry asked him.

"Hey what's wrong and why do you look like Merlin had came back to life and doing the tango naked with Morgana right in front of you?" Jothan hearing this blinked once before turning slightly less shocked eyes towards Harry and hoarsely whispered out.

"Harry the Starlight Academy…It's an amazing, well hidden, school. Not much is know about it. In fact the only information that I have been able to gather about the school is that the majority of the people in it are rich, powerful and influential. Also from what I have figured out about this school is that it is a real difficult school to graduate from. In fact from what I've heard only about twenty people a year graduate out of that school; despite the fact that they take in a lot more then twenty students a year. I have also heard a rumor about the fact that all types of magical creatures are accepted at the school…not that I expect that to matters to you…" Jothan after saying the last bit looked at Harry for his reaction to this news. Only to his surprise for Harry to smile, almost smirk, at him and tell him.

"I already know that much, they said as much in the acceptance letter and truthfully I don't care about any of that. In fact I'm kind of looking forward to it. I mean the probably have a completely different view on magic and I get a chance to figure it out, or even ask there opinion about it." Jothan during Harry's entire, small, speech was shaking his head at Harry; smiling slightly as he did so. But as he did this he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering him since he had heard Harry was going to Starlight Academy.

"What did your father say when you told him you were going to Starlight Academy instead of Hogwarts? I bet he wasn't happy about that because as far as he knows every Potters have always gone to Hogwarts and had been sorted in to the house of the lions." Jothan after saying this was rewarded by the rare but hair-raising sight of Harry's full-blown Grin.

Seeing this grin Jothan shivered slightly because Harry very rarely gave full-blown grins and when he did it almost always didn't board well for the person or thing it was amid at. Though Jothan couldn't help but wonder why his previous question deserved such a grin, but before he could even ask Harry decided to answer his earlier question; and answer his unasked one without even knowing it.

"Well, when I got the two acceptance letter I noticed immediately how little information the Hogwarts letter had had and how much more detail the Starlight Academy letter had been in comparison….that and how much better Starlight Academy sounded in contrast. But I also knew that if I told my father that I wanted to go to Starlight Academy he'd yell and scream until he was blue in the face about how Hogwarts was the best school before making me go to Hogwarts. So I went downstairs with the two acceptance letters in hand; the Hogwarts letter on top. When I found my loving parents they were celebrating the fact my brother had got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Which they stopped doing the moment they saw me enter the room. It was soon after I entered the room that they noticed the Hogwarts acceptance letter and now that I think about it their reactions to the acceptance letter was quit amusing. My fabulous father glared at me as if I had stolen something important from him. My loving mother was frowning at the letter in my hand as if she thought it didn't belong there, but it was my oh so great brothers reaction that was my favorite and was what I was hoping for. He immediately started to throw a fit he started to scream about how he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. How my parents told him I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, how my parents told him I didn't have magic. He started demanding our parents to tell me I wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts. He had our parents panicking at his fit; which had gotten worse when mother darling tried to calm him down by saying I would never be in the same house as him let alone as good as him. Anyway after hearing this like I said Chris's fit got worse as he started bellowing how he didn't care and how he didn't want me to come. It was around this time that I decided to mention the other letter I received, the letter I 'forgotten' to mention earlier. My parents wanting to please their little baby boy immediately pounced on the letter. They didn't even read the letter, father even called Starlight Academy a school for squibs or the near magic less; he told me that was why I had gotten the acceptance letter. Then he went on to say that Hogwarts was the best school there was and that was why I would not be going to it but the other school. When I heard this I had put my head down like I was disappointed but in reality I was extremely happy that my plan worked…Well anyway that's how my father reacted to me going to Starlight Academy, he told me I would be going to it. After he told me this he told me to go get my sister for breakfast then go to my room; where Miny found me…which reminds me , how long have I been in here for. My Father said he'd be taking brother and me to get school supplies but if I wasn't there when they were ready to leave then he'd leave me behind; so that I would have to go to the school with out supplies…Not that it would matter because the acceptance letter said, or wrote, that we would need to get our supplies at the school…but I think I still need to go to get the money I need to buy the supplies I need for school…" Here Harry trailed off knowing Jothan understood what he was saying; and Harry was right for not even a moment later Jothan smile before telling Harry.

"Then you might want to hurry and go down the stairs Harry, because from what I feel from the house wards your family is done with their breakfast and preparing to leave soon…Though your sister seems to be taking as much time as she can…" Here Jothan paused and gave a very amused look to a slightly blushing Harry, before continuing.

"It seems she knows you're busy and wants to give you as much time as time as she possible can…Do you have any idea why?" Jothan as soon as he asked the question burst out laughing as Harry blushed cherry red and all but ran out of the room; with Jothan's laughter following behind him.

A slight blush still on his face Harry grabbed his letter and quickly made his way downstairs. Where he was met with the site of pouting/glaring chubby twin brother, a disproving mother, an apologetic sister and a venomously glaring father. A father who upon seeing Harry roughly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down the remaining stairs before all but snarling in his face.

"Listen boy I am only taking you out because I need to, so don't embarrass MY family. In fact as soon as we get there I want you to leave. Go get what you need and then get back to the house and don't let any on see you. Also Don't and I mean don't let anyone, anyone find out you are a Potter or Merlin so help me…"Here James let his threat trail off and looked at Harry to see if he understood what he was getting at. The pale tint Harry's face had taken most definitely showed he understood he unspoken threat James was giving him. Seeing this James smirked before pulling the slightly struggling Harry towards the rest of the family and roughly dropped him on the ground in front of them.

After doing this James grabbed some floo powder, and with the rest of the family, besides Harry, following went to the fireplace before calling out.

"Diagon Alley!" And stepped through the now emerald green fire, with the rest of the family following behind him. Seeing this and seeing that the emerald fire was dieing down Harry quickly dashed to the fireplace and threw himself through the remaining emerald flames.

Once Harry made it threw the flames he round himself coughing and nearly falling over in a dirty pub. Shaking his head to clear it Harry began to search the area for his family; only to groan in dismay when he noticed they were nowhere in sight. Knowing that looking for them was out of the question and not wanting to cause a scene so soon after his father's threat. Harry sighed softly before heading to where he knew the wizarding bank was.

When he got there Harry continued walking and went up to the goblin at the front desk and in a soft but strong tone told the goblin.

"I would like to be taken down to the Potter's family vault; please." This caused the goblin to raise an eyebrow and asked the child in front of him.

"Well, then do you have the keys needed?" Blushing slightly, but determined, Harry quickly answered the question given to him with.

"No, but I will take the test needed to prove I am a Potter." This was met with a slightly approving but amused look from the goblin. Before said goblin pulled out and old, large, piece of black parchment, along with a sharp pure golden needle and a pulsing silver potion. Seeing this Harry swallowed heavily, it was one of the strongest heritage potions there was, it was impossible to lie to and it showed all the gifts the drinker might activate. As well as the drinker's social status and heath; it was said that the potion drove the weak willed or weak minded insane from the pure power in the potion.

Keeping this in mind Harry slowly reached out his hand and very cautiously took the potion from the goblin's hand. Knowing how this heritage potion worked, from his studies, Harry quickly took off the top of the potion and downed the entire thing; before he could talk himself out of it. This got a small, very small, chuckle from the watching goblin.

It took the potion only a minute to circle through his entire body but once it had Harry noticed his skin was now a light pulsing silver. Knowing that, that meant he was to go on to the next step Harry picked up the golden needle and poked the pointer finger on each of his hands. Before letting eleven drops of blood, from each of the cuts, hit the pitch black parchment in front of him. The magical reaction began as soon as the drops of blood hit the parchment. Because said drops of blood were immediately absorbed and writing, the exact same shade of red as blood, began to appear. Seeing this, the goblin quickly took the paper off his desk and began to read it; a small, scary smile on his face as he did so.

By the time the goblin finished reading the paper Harry was on the edge of his seat wondering just what on the parchment was making the goblin so happy. The goblin then, as if reading Harry's mind, turned back towards the boy; the same small but scary smile still on his face.

"Here I think you might want to read this." Not expecting the goblin to say this Harry jumped slightly in shock before blushing and gently taking the parchment that the goblin was holding out. Once he got it Harry read the Parchment and what he read left him suitable shocked.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK-CRIMSON**_

_AGE-11_

_RACE-Wizard_

_Note- Harry James Potter-Black-Crimson has some vampire blood, but only enough to give him above human speed, strength, smell and sight._

_**SOCIAL STATUS**_

_-At coming of age will be Lord Potter, but now known as Heir to the Potter line_

_-Due to blood adoption from Lord Black and being magically more powerful then others in line will become Lord Black at coming of age_

_-Only one in family line to meet the necessary guilds lines so on coming of age will be Lord Crimson._

_**SKILLS AND MAGICAL GIFTS.**_

_-Blood magic, partially awaken, strongly gifted_

_-Mage sight, not awaken ,averagely gifted_

_-Shapshifting, awaked but unused, strongly gifted_

_-War Mage, partially awaken, very strongly gifted_

_-Wandless magic- awaken, very strongly gifted_

_-Musical Magic, not awaken, slightly above averagely gifted_

_-Beast speaker, awaken but only partially used, averagely gifted_

_(can speak to felines, wolves, birds and snakes.)_

_-Shadow magic, not awaken and incredibly risky to awaken, strongly gifted_

_-Fire magic, unable to use, only a carrier_

_-Water magic, not awaken, weakly gifted_

_-Earth magic, unable to use, only a carrier_

_-Lightening Magic- not awaken, strongly gifted_

_-Wind magic, not awaken, very strongly gifted._

_**HEALTH**_

_-underfeed_

_Suggest taking nurturance potions, growth potion, as well a bone strengthen potions._

_-bruises covering both legs and arms_

_Let heal naturally or take a bruise healing cream._

_-overworked_

_Suggest relaxing and not doing any work for a week_

_-running a slight fever._

_Take a fever reducer._

Harry after reading this was left in daze, but once he was able to shake himself from the daze he knew that he would have to get some books that would help him both with the heir stuff as well as his magical gifts. He also knew that he would have to do as the parchment suggested and get a couple of potions to help with the health matters; after all who wants to go to a new school covered in bruises, Harry sure a hell didn't. That in mind Harry turned towards the goblin and asked in the calmest tone he could muster with all the shock in his system.

"Would you mind taking me to the Potter's vault?" This question was quickly met with a nod and Harry was guided to a cart. As the cart took off Harry almost immediately noticed something different from last time he had came here. Confused and slightly scared Harry decided to find out why.

"Excuse me but…um the last time I went to the Potter's vault we had gone in the opposite direction…could you please tell me why we're heading this way?" All of this was said in a politest tone Harry could muster, so as not to anger the goblin driving the cart and luckily it worked. For it was with a barley hear chuckle that the goblin answered Harry's question.

"That is because the vault you went to last time wasn't for the Lord or future Lord of the Potter line. No the one you went to last time was a vault for allowance for the Potter family…Something your father isn't to happy about seeing as he believes he should be Lord Potter. The vault I am taking you to now is truly yours young Potter heir." After hearing this Harry sat in shocked silence. That is until the goblin driving the cart pulled to a stop and told the stunned Harry.

"We're at your vault Mr. Potter." Hearing this caused Harry to snap out of his shock and to quickly look at his vault and what he saw left his jaw scratching the ground. The goblin had opened a solid onyx door and was letting Harry see the enormous fortune inside. The vault was huge about the size of the Potter manor and almost half of it from top to bottom was filled with gold, silver, bronze, and every type of jewel you could think of. The other half of the vault had every type of weapon Harry could ever dream of, each one pulsing with power and the vault also held bookshelves upon bookshelves of ancient tomes. After seeing these Harry quickly rushed over to the books on the right side of the vault; forgetting for the moment the money he needed to get for his school supplies.

When he was able to see the titles of the book Harry felt his jaw drop once again. They were some of the rarest books in the wizarding world, and large amounts of them were purely on blood magic and battle magic. Seeing this Harry couldn't stop the tingle of excitement that went down his spin nor could he stop the slight sarcastic thought of, 'I guess the Potters aren't as "light" as they believe.' After thinking this Harry quickly began to start searching thought the books; muttering what the inheritance test had said about him while doing so. By doing this Harry found many of the books he needed for his magical gifts. Books such as: Blood magic and the body, Wands who needs them, Wandless magic how it use, The elements and their gifts, The magic of music, The language of beast, War Mages, what and who are they, Extreme blood magic, Battle magic and its laws and because he was insanely curious The lords and how they got their titles.

It was after Harry had gotten all of these books down the he figured he had two problems. One his Starlight Academy letter had said they would buy supplies at the school and two his family would flip out and quickly take the books away from him if they saw him with them. Thinking on this Harry was able to figure out an answer to one of his problems; the Starlight Academy one .Harry figured that since the book he had weren't technically school supplies then the school shouldn't mind; at least he hoped that they wouldn't. But for the other problem Harry couldn't figure out what to do. Harry stood, stumped, by his pile of books trying to figure out what he should do about his family.

When he could not think of anything Harry sighed softly and began to walk toward the goblin that had been waiting for him; maybe he would have an idea as to what to do.

Only for Harry to pause in mid-step halfway there as he felt something pulling him to the right side of his vault. Confused as to why he was feeling this Harry very cautiously made his way over to where the pulling feeling was taking him.

Harry had been walking for about two minutes when he felt the pull come to a stop. Looking around Harry found himself in the section of the vault that was purely jewelry. Confused as to why he was in this section of the vault Harry began to search for what had been pulling him there in the first place; only to trip on his feet when the pull began once again. Fortunately Harry landed right in front of what was giving the pull; unfortunately Harry had no idea why he felt a pull to an onyx black chocker with a blood red stone in the middle.

That is until Harry found a piece parchment right beside it describing what it was and how it worked. Once Harry read this his eyes lit up and his hold on the chocker tightened. Apparently the chocker, or more precisely the blood red ruby in the center of the chocker, was actually a shrunken trunk designed to look like jewelry. Looking at the chocker Harry almost immediately figured out why he had felt the pull to it and rushed over to where he had set his books.

Once he was there Harry set the chocker down and started following the instructions for using said chocker; starting with the three drops of blood needed to bind the chocker to you. Harry finished all the instructions needed to release the trunk form of the chocker and now had a large blood red wooden trunk in front of him. Harry grinned happily at this (Something he almost never did around his family) and started to slowly pack up the books. Harry after he had all of the books packed, plus a very others that looked good Harry looked over to the weapons lining the walls of the vault before shaking is head in a negative fashion and telling himself that he would come back and get some of the weapons on the wall when he understood how to use them. That in mind Harry reshrank the trunk and made it go back to its chocker form; before picking it up and heading out of the vault.

Only to stop when he was almost out of the vault and hit his head repeatedly he had almost for got why he has come to the bank for in the first place; to get the money he need for his school supplies at Starlight Academy. Extremely embarrassed for forgetting that fact Harry blushed bright red before quickly going over to the heaps of gold pilled up in the vault and tried to fill a bag with it. After trying to fill it up for a minute Harry noticed that no matter how much he put in it that the bag didn't get any heavier nor did it look any fuller. Confused Harry turned to the goblin at the front of the gate and asked.

"Um could you please tell me if this bag has any magical enchantments on it? Because it doesn't seem to be getting heavier or any large despite the money I put in it." The Goblin hearing this turned to Harry a nodded at the before telling him.

"Your right the bag isn't getting any heavier nor is it getting any large that is because there are magical enchantments on it. There is one to make it bottomless, so you could put as much money as you wanted without it getting full. There is another that keeps it feather light so no matter how much you put in it, it will not get any heavier and the last one is charm to make it unnoticeable by anyone but you so that it will not be stolen. We put the spells on all are bags that the heirs and Lords use." Harry eyes went large in amazement once he heard this and then promptly started to but a few more gallons in his bag before tying it up and going over to where the goblin was waiting. Once he got there Harry gave the goblin a nod of thanks and in a polite tone said.

"Thank you for leading me to my vaults I'd like to go back now if that's okay with you. Though I will be back later on when I've read up on the other lords to see what's in those vaults…." After saying this, the goblin gave Harry a nod. Seeing this nod Harry gave the goblin a small smile and sat down in the cart ready to leave.

Once Harry was at the back at the surface of the bank he smiled at the goblin before once more nodding in thanks; then began to walk out the bank. Harry as he left the bank noticed that an hour at passed while he was in his vault; eye wide in horror took off running towards the pub his family at entered Diagon Alley at. When he got there Harry felt relief flow though his body, as he saw his family walk through the opposite door; it seems he had gotten there just in time.

Unfortunately Harry's relief was short lived for it took Harry only a moment to notice both his brother and his father looked pissed beyond believe. Seeing this Harry swallowed deeply he knew that some how he was going to get the blame for what ever had happened; and sure enough he was right. For the moment James saw Harry he marched over to him, face red with rage, and grabbed his arm before harsh hissing out in Harry's ear.

"Boy, go to the house and wait for me! I know you had something to do with this and I will get you for it just you wait!" Harry hearing this felt a shiver of fear go down his spine but knew that if he didn't do as his father said he would be in a lot more pain later for making a scene in public. So he did as his father told him and quickly grabbed some floo powder threw it in the fire and quietly called out his destination. Once Harry saw the flame glowing green he hurriedly stepped inside not wanting to anger his father anymore then he already was.

A minute after Harry got to his house a raging James came storming in followed by a seething but smug Chris, a neutral mother and a panicking sister. Harry seeing his sister panicking face knew that what ever had happened was really bad and that he wouldn't be getting off lightly at all.

Harry's prediction was proven right when four hours later Harry found himself covered in his own blood and with bruises coating his back. As Miny gave him the healing potion he need Harry suddenly remembered something and jumped up; startling Miny as he did so. Harry seeing the startled Miny's questioning look rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before telling her.

"I just remember the Starlight Academy letter said that it could transport me to the school if I wanted it to all I had to do was accept being in the school and add a drop of blood to the letter." Miny at hearing this started nodding enthusiastically and told Harry in her squeaky voice.

"Mister Potter should bes going Master wills understand. Hes no wants Mister Potter to bes hurt. Hes want yous to be safe and yous no save here. Yous should go know." Harry knowing Miny was right pulled out the letter he had been carry and immediately add a drop of blood to it. As soon as Harry added that drop of blood he felt a pulling sensation at the pit of his stomach and everything around him blurred.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry because they belief he doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family. He is dark while they are light. They see Harry as something that wasn't suppose to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is no where near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter…to bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely sees?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

A.N. Hey I know I have done this more then once on multiple occasions but I have to make some changes to this story to make it fit then outline I had to make for it. You see my old computer fried and I lost all the information I had on it; including all of my story outlines. So I had to make new ones meaning I have to change all my stories so that they better fit all of there new outlines. But I am not only doing this so far I have also added a new chapter to every story that I have updated so far and will try my best to continue doing this.

**Chapter Four-Welcome to Starlight academy.**

Knowing what Miny said was true Harry quickly grabbed his bag, the one that now held all of his money, along with his black choker. Which held all his books and weapons as well as most his other belongings. Before starting to search through his clothes trying find where he had hide his acceptance letter for Starlight academy.

After searching for a good ten minutes Harry finally found his letter and not a moment to soon because Harry could hear his father come storming up the stairs; shouting at the top of his lungs about useless son's and how he was going to make them pay.

Hearing this Harry jumped for the letter and quickly placed his still bleeding hand on it. Just as Harry did this James tore open the door to Harry's room and Harry just before the portkey broke down the wards surrounding the house was treated to the sight of his father running towards him face beet red and full of murderous intent. But thankfully, for Harry, he was gone before his father could reach him.

Landing with a thud Harry slowly tried to climb back to his feet. But because of the dizzy from the spinning the portkey had caused, and the light headedness from blood loss his father had caused him, he quickly crumpled to the ground as soon as he was able to get his feet.

The last thing he was able to hear before he passed out in the blissful arms of unconsciousness was the gasp of shock from the person who had been sent to wait for any earlier arrivers.

Groaning Harry began to wake up, and to his great surprise and joy, he immediately noticed that he was no longer in pain. Nor was he wearing the blood soaked and torn clothes he had been wearing when he had first arrived at the school. Wondering why Harry slowly but cautiously opened his eyes and looked around him; only to see himself in what looked suspiciously like a hospital.

This at first confused Harry; until he remembered the fact he had take portkey to Starlight Academy. Realizing this Harry quickly sat up and began to look around; hoping to find out more about his new school as he did so.

Unfortunately the hospital he was in was like any other magical hospital he had been in so far; which was actual more then you would think. So there was nothing new in there to inform him just what his new school was like. Sighing Harry laid back down. It seemed he would have to wait for someone to come check on him if he wanted to find anything out about Starlight Academy.

Harry didn't have long to wait, for about there minutes after he woke up, what looked like med-wizard walked calmly but slowly into the room; giving Harry a good chance to look at him.

He was tall and had muscular fighters build with shoulder length dirty blond hair; which was pulled in to a low but tight ponytail. He also he had pale almost white skin that seemed to almost shine in the hospital light. The med-wizard had a look about him that said he was not to be messed with but at the same time said he could be very friendly.

This was proven true when the med-wizard turn to Harry and gave him a friendly smile; which is when Harry noticed that the med-wizard in front of him had a set of very sharp teeth; both of which looked like they would put a needle to shame.

Harry seeing these teeth knew immediately that the person treating him was a vampire but instead of freaking out, like many wizards would in his situation, Harry could only bring himself to stare in fascination at the vampire in front of him; after all vampires where know to be extremely brilliant in blood magic. The vampire seeing this smirked at Harry before saying in a clearly amused tone.

"It seems you will not be one of those few wizards that are accepted here who have trouble accepting the different _people _in our school. In fact, if I am correct you will be one of the very few who can actually blend in, as well as, get along with the many races of this school." After he said this med-wizard looked at the now slightly blushing Harry with an even large smirk on his face before he continuing speaking; written on a clip board as he did so.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Nicolas and I am one of the Med-wizards in Starlight Academy. I am also one of its teachers; what I teach you might find out later if you chose to take my class that is. But for now why don't you tell me how you got the numerous injuries you appeared here with. Some of those injuries could have been life threatening if we hadn't healed them when you first arrived here and now if you don't mind I would like to know just how you received them; in detail please." This was all said in a polite tone but the last part of what Nicolas said could not be mistaken for anything but and order.

Harry knowing that Nicolas would know if he lied, and getting the feeling that he wouldn't like what Nicolas did to him or said to him if he did lie; Harry decided to tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath and licking his lips Harry shakily beginning to tell the med-wizard just how he received his injuries.

"My father had taken us, well my brother really, out to go get schools supplies; as well as some other things. My father didn't want me to go shopping with the family and since I knew that I would be getting school supplies here any way I went over to Gringotts to go get some money. When I got there I had found some very shocking news…News that I think my father may have gotten a bit of as well…Anyway after I found what I had out I needed to get some information on it. So that I could check over some things; as well as getting a couple of things that I thought may prove very useful later on. Once I had done all of that I went to the meeting place I was told to go to by my father. It was where I was suppose to go to when I was ready to go home…I had thought myself lucky that I had made it just in time or at the same time as my family; that is until I saw just how angry my father and brother were. This is why I think my father found out some of the information I received earlier…When I saw my father I noticed right away how angry he was… and how he seemed to get even angrier when he saw me. Because the moment he did see me he told me to go home and wait for him. Which I did. My father followed me not even a minute after I got home followed by my brother, my mother, and my panicking sister. You know when I saw how panicked she was I knew I was in for hell. I'm still not total sure of what happen to set off my father or my brother off like that…sure I think it what I found out but I'm not sure… but I do know that was one of the worst beating they have ever gave me. I know I had blacked out three time before they where done. When I woke up the last time a house elf name Miny was giving me healing potions. That's when I recalled the letter, got it, and came here; just in time to considering the fact my father had come barging in my room just as I was leaving…" Here Harry tailed off and looked up at Nicolas, who had a blank icy look on his face, before continuing but time in a steadier tone, which showed he was the heir and future lord Potter.

"They will not get another chance to do that again. Next time I plan on fighting back, fighting dirt if I have to. But I swear they will never get a chance to injure me that badly again with out getting seriously injured themselves in return. Then eve if they do manage hurt me they'll find out why it's a bad idea to hurt the heir and future lord of their house." Nicolas after hearing this statement nodded before telling Harry; with a chilling icy cold smirk on his face.

"Good, at least at least now I can tell it wasn't a mistake to invite you to Starlight academy."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry because they belief he doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family. He is dark while they are light. They see Harry as something that wasn't suppose to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is no where near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter…to bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely sees?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

A.N. Hey I know I have done this more then once on multiple occasions but I have to make some changes to this story to make it fit then outline I had to make for it. You see my old computer fried and I lost all the information I had on it; including all of my story outlines. So I had to make new ones meaning I have to change all my stories so that they better fit all of there new outlines. But I am not only doing this so far I have also added a new chapter to every story that I have updated so far and will try my best to continue doing this.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry had been at Starlight Academy for a little over a week now and he hadn't seen much of said school. Though that was mainly because he was in its hospital room and the med-wizard who ran it refused to let him leave until he was a hundred percent healthy.

Which, fortunately for Harry, he finally way. Meaning that he could at long last explore the place he was going to be spending the majority, if not all, of his teen years in. That in mind Harry quickly got dress in some of the clothes he had thought ahead to bring, a simple pair of light blue jean knee length shorts and a black t-shirt, before rushing out the door; ignoring the soft chuckling of the mid-wizard behind him as he did so.

Harry, once he was out of the room he had been forced to stay in for the last week, didn't actually immediately start running around dashing from place to place exploring the Academy like many would of expected him to of. Instead he calmly walked around the place taking in everything and enjoying the peace a quiet of the Academy while he could; getting the feeling that as soon as the students arrived it would be anything but peaceful and quiet.

It took Harry hours of doing this to actually get a good lay down of the basics of Starlight Academy but by the end of Harry was confident that he could find any classes he decided to take with a little bit of effort. Plus he was more relaxed then he ever remembered being and to him that was worth the hours he spent walking around.

Harry would have continued walking around exploring if a voice hadn't called out suddenly from behind him. Causing Harry to jump and spin around so he could face who had spoken in the first place. What he saw was yet another adult, most likely another teacher, who currently standing in front of Harry with an amused on his face. Which Harry noticed, like the med-wizard who healed him, held some not so human characteristics; only this time instead of needle sharp fangs there were a pair of delicately pointed ears.

The teacher seeing Harry staring at his ear gave a slight smile before telling Harry in an amused yet exasperated tone.

"I know you aren't predigest but you might want to keep your staring to yourself some of the people who are going to be coming here aren't going to be as accepting as some of the teachers are about being gapped at. Hell some of the teachers don't like it in the least bit and will make you time here at the Academy a living hell for gapping at them. Luckily you haven't run into any of those teachers yet. Though I would be careful if I were you because you are bond to run into one if you keep exploring the way you are. Now, the reason I called out to you in the first place. I belief that while you have some free time you might want to go and pick out you classes so that you can read up on them and be prepared for your classes. Because while you may not want to admit it Britain is behind….times when it comes to most of the classes we teach." at hearing this instead of getting angry Harry just nodded and in a pleasant voice told the teacher in front of him.

'"I know you are right about that. I mean the book list for the Hogwarts School, I have long since read and memorized but…" Here Harry trailed off before blushing. He didn't want to seem like a know it all or a bragger so instead he opened his mouth and asked.

"Umm…anyway could you please tell me where I can sign up for my classes and where I can go purchase the books I will need after that?" The teacher hearing this rolled his eyes slightly and answered Harry.

"Go down the Hall a little bit and take the next right. Stay on that hall until you pass three more hall ways. Once you do that take the next left hall way. At the end of that Hall way there will be a set of stairs go up them and the turn left once more. This will lead you to three different doors. Go in the middle on. In there, there will be another teacher who has as list of all the classes and their descriptions. She'll tell you were you need to go to get your supplies after you sign up for you classes. She'll also be the one testing you to see if you have the ability to be in some of the classes you may chose. Anyway good luck." This said the teach left whistling a merry tune leaving Harry wondering what he meant by good luck and why it had sent a shiver of dread down his spin when he said it. Deciding to ignore that feeling for the moment Harry quickly followed the directions he had been given; putting as much distance as he could between him and the pointy eared teacher as he could.

It took him only a couple of minutes and Harry found himself in front of the middle door the teacher from before had been talking about. Seeing this Harry swallowed, suddenly really nervous for some reason, and slowly reach out to open the door in front of him. Once it was open Harry looked in it before creeping silently in. Only to jump nearly a foot in the air when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him once he was all the way in the room.

Now not only nervous but pretty much terrified Harry made his way in to the center of the room where he could see the outline of what looked like a woman waiting for him. Seeing this Harry licked his lips and made his way over to her; hoping that the feeling of dread he was getting was really nothing but nerves as he did so. Once he was standing in front of her shadowed figure Harry opened his mouth and inquired.

"Excuse me is this where I am suppose to go to sign up for my classes?" as Harry said this Harry tried to look at the woman in front of him; only for the shadows around her to stop him from doing so. Well that is until she stepped forward out of the shadows. Once she did this Harry barely withheld a gasp and barley stopped himself from staring at her; recalling what the pointed ear teacher had told him before. Because once she stepped out into the light Harry immediately noticed her dark grey skin, bat like wings, clawed hands and deadly yellow glaring eyes. He knew immediately that she was in no way human. Though this didn't bother him, not really, so all he did was wait patiently for her to answer his question.

The woman seeing that Harry wasn't reacting, or at least wasn't reacting in a negative fashion like many of the newer wizards or witches did, and was just waiting for an answer smiled at him, baring numerous sharp and pointed fangs as she did so, before decided to give him the answer he wanted.

"Yes, here is where you sign up for your classes. Over on that desk is the list of out classes and a detailed explanation on just what the class is, is under that. Come to me after you have gone through that list and have chosen you classes. Some of those classes you need special talents to go in and I will need to test if you are able to use said special talents." This said the woman sat back down and started back on what ever she had been doing before Harry had walked in. Leaving Harry to walk over to where she had said the list was. Once he got to Harry quickly opened it and started read; eager to see just what classes he could take.

_Starlight Academy: _

_A student must take a minimum of sixteen classes in a year. Eight magical, eight non magical._

_**Classes**_

_Conjurors/Summoners __- This class in a three year long class offered to third year students and above. It is a class were the students learn to summons good/evil beings from other 'planes' and if the Summoner has enough power both in magic and will power control said summons.._

_Element lists __-This is a class offered to all student no matter the age and is continuously offered until their element are under their control. This class teaches control over the four common elements as well as the rare elements like Ice or plants. To be in the class you need to be able to use at least one of the elements._

_Shadow Magic- __this class can be taught to multiply ages but it is suggested that they start younger for the younger you are when you start training you shadow magic the stronger the control will be. This class is solely devoted to teaching the used how to use the shadow element be it for transportation or as a weapon. You must be tested for a shadow element to be able to take this class._

_Necromancers __- This class is available to all, but it is highly suggested to only take the class if the user as good control over themselves as well as their emotions. This class teaches you to animates the dead and use them to do you bidding. To be able to use this class you must be tested to see if you have the ability to use Necromancer._

_Psionics__ - This class is offered in first year and goes through three more years. It is a class dealing with ESP and mental powers like telekinesis. It must be taught young or the gift will be lost. To be in this class one must be tested._

_Illusionist__- This is a class based on the ability to use and create illusions be they visual, aural, or mental. To aid in battle or in defense. This class is offered to fifth years and above and can only be available if the student has had mind magics, and passed it, as Well as having a gift for this class. A test to see if the user can use this ability is necessary._

_Mind Magics__- This class is available to all ages though starting in year one is recommended. This class teaches other how to use the magics of the mind. Ranging from Shielding you mind from attacks to attacking other with their mind. One must have above average mental strength to be accepted in the class. Will be tested on this on the first day of this class. If not strong enough will be taken aside and brought up to strength necessary and given the chance to take the class again next year. They will also be given the year off to recuperate from the mental strengthening._

_Blood mage__- This class is only available to those who have taken all Blood magic classes and has past them all with top marks; so only fifth years and above. The student also must be gifted with the ability to be a blood mage to take this class. Testing will be available in class but be warned if testing come back negative it may cause death._

_Blood magic__-This class is available to all students and teaches them to use the magic in blood for multiple different things. This is an extremely dangerous class because blood is the life force to just about everything and one bad move can easily cause death. _

_War mage- __This class is only available to those who have taken and passed weapons class, combat class, dark arts class, defense class, potions class and runes class. This class is the teaching on how to become a war mage. On who know and constantly fights a war. This class isn't available to sixth year and all who take this class will be marked with a death rune so that if they go berserk the school can easily kill them through the rune. Which CAN NOT be removed in any way._

_Weapons class__- This class is available to all ages, though it is recommended that it is taken in first year and up. It teaches the students how to recognize and use multiple different types of weapons._

_Combat class__- This class like weapons class is available to all but it is suggested you start younger. This class teaches the student to use hand and hand combat to defend themselves. It also shows the student how to handle their emotions in a combat situation._

_Weapon forging class-__ This is a class that is offered to all years and teaches them to make and repair all matter of weapons even magical charmed or made ones._

_Death mage- __This is only a class that is offered to a select few seventh year students. Who have mastered Necromancy as well as healing. To take this class you must be once again tested both magically and mentally by the Death mage teacher, If this class is taken your life force will be bond to a certain stone in the death mage teachers class and if the power of the class goes to your head you will be terminated._

_Dark arts- __This class is available to all ages though all students taking this class will be monitored, or at least all those who aren't taking mind magics will be monitored, to make sure that the dark magic of this class isn't screwing with there minds. This class teaches you to use and harness the darker aspects of magic._

_Defense of the dark arts-__ This class is available for all to learn and is suggested that the student starts in their first year. This class teaches them to defend themselves with magic against unfriendly spells or charms._

_Charms- __This class is also available to all year and again it is suggested that the student takes this class in first year and up. This class teaches everything form basic every day house hold charms to battle charms. _

_Potions __- This class is available to all year but is suggest you take it in first year where you can learn what all basics in potion like why certain things react certain ways. This class teaches you how to make potions, as well as poisons and their antidotes._

_Transfiguration__- This class is available to all years and teaches a student how to transform one thing in to a totally different thing. Like a chair in to a blade or a piece of grass in to a shield._

_Animagus classes-__ This class is available to all third year and above. It teaches the student how t locate and transform into their inner animal(s)_

_Healing-__ This class is available to all years and teaches the students how to heal their own injuries as well as the injuries of others._

_Focus making- __This class is available to only sixth years and up and only if they have taken weapon forging class. This class teaches the students how to make focuses like wands._

_Art magic- __This class is available to all year but it is suggested that it is taken earlier and only if you have a talent in art. This class teaches you how to use both you art and magic in way to either defend your self, to attack other, or to make a profit._

_Runes__-This class is available to all years and teaches the students how to use runes in defense, in offense, or in any other way available._

_Runes mage-__ This class is only available to fifth years and up. And only if they have taken and master their runes class; as well as have been tested for the ability of being a Rune mage._

_Magical creature class-__ This class is available to second years and up. It teaches the students how to recognize and if needed defend themselves against different magical creatures._

_Music magic-__ This class is available to all years and teaches student how to use their magic through music. Using it to attack, defend against, or ensnare those around them._

_Cloth magic- __This class is available to those of all years and teaches the students how to make charmed, or spelled, clothing that can either attack defend, or beautify those it is used on._

_Voice magic-__ This class is available to those third year or above. It is suggested that this class is taken after the voice has finished changing or breaking. This class teaches the students how to use there voice with magic to ensnare, command, or attack others. _

_Astronomy-__ This class is available to all and teaches the student about the stars and how to use the stars to locate where they are or to find their destination._

_Divination __-This class is available to all and teaches the student how to use different thing to get a glimpse of the future. A test to see if you will be able to use these things, if you have seer in you, will be necessary to take this class._

_Basic math__- This class is available to all and teaches the basics of math. It is suggested you take this class because math in essential knowledge in survival_

_Basic science__- This class is available to all and teaches the basics of science. It is suggested that this class is taken._

_Basic history__- This class is available to all and teaches the basics of history. This class is also suggested in taking because those who do not learn from history, or learn it all together, are doomed to repeat it._

_Basic English__- This class is available to all and teaches the basics if English. It is suggested that this class is taken._

_Art__- This is a free class that is available to all and teaches the joys of art_

_Music-__This is a class that is available to all and teaches the joys of music as well as teaching the basics of how to play an instrument and singing. It is suggested that this class is taken before any classes dealing with voice music, or music magics are taken._

_Spanish - __This is a class available to all which teaches the language Spanish; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_French __-This is a class available to all which teaches the language French; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Japanese__- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Japanese; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Latin __- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Latin; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Sign language __-This is a class available to all which teaches the language of the deaf, sightless, and mutes._

_German __-This is a class available to all which teaches the language German; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Chinese - __This is a class available to all which teaches the language Chinese; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Egyptian __- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Egyptian; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Arabic - __This is a class available to all which teaches the language Arabic; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Italian __- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Italian; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Algebra 1, 2- __These are advance math classes that are available after basic math has been completed_

_Calculus 1,2-__ These are advance math classes that are available after Algebra has been completed_

_Geometry 1, 2- __these are advance math classes that are available after basic math has been completed_

_Biology- __This is an advance science class that is available after basic science has been completed._

_Physical science- __This is an advance science class that is available after Biology has been completed._

_World history-__ This is an advance history class available after basic history has been completed._

_Advance English-__ This is an advance English class that is available after Basic English has been completed._

Harry, after reading this long list of classes, blinked his eyes and tried to remember just what his blood test and Gringotts had said his talents were. Remembering some of this Harry carefully selected the classes he wanted that year. He ended up with Basic English, Basic science, Basic history, Basic math, Art, French, Blood magic, Shadow Magic, defense of the dark arts, Charms, potions, Weapons class, Combat class, mind magics, Transfiguration, Healing, and Runes.

Looking at this list Harry smiled and turned the list in to the woman from before and then headed back out. Once out of the room he had been in Harry could help but start humming a bit as he started to look forward to the upcoming year.


End file.
